


Airport Glimpse

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny gets distracted.





	Airport Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Airport Glimpse

**Airport Glimpse**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** Danny  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Post-ep, drabble, romance   
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** Danny gets distracted.  


As he ran through the airport terminal to make his connecting flight, he saw her on one of the TV monitors and stopped, risking missing his flight to hear her voice. There was so much noise around him that all he could hear was her cadence, no words. He watched her lips, not thinking about what she was saying, but rather about the gentle words she sometimes directed to him, the radiant smiles and brilliant laughter that he occasionally elicited, the more common line of agreement with disapproval, and the few passionate kisses they had stolen and shared. 


End file.
